Painful Memories
by ShimmerT
Summary: Gin has left Soul Society, and Toushiro is suffering. One night, a storm rolls along, and Toushiro becomes frightened, afraid of the sound of lightning. Byakuya calms him down. ByakuyaxToushiro YAOI! ONESHOT!


**Me: Ok, I know I'm making WAY too many of these fanfics! Just, bare with me, since this one is just a oneshot!**

**Shiro: Thank god! **

**Me: But you are in it!!! So is Byakuya!**

**Shiro: …. Have I ever told you how much I hate you?**

**Me: Yes… *pouts* It makes me sad.**

**Byakuya: *no emotion* Get over yourself.**

**Me: ………… *grabs overly large knife and starts stabbing wall***

**Shiro: … *sweat drop* oh dear…**

**Me: *through tears* I don't *sniff* own Bleach… *sniff* It is owned by Tite Kubo… *sniff***

**Shiro: Please enjoy the story!**

**WARNINGS! OOCness (don't I mention that with all my Bleach stories?), Angst**

**Painful Memories**

It had been a few weeks since Aizen's betrayal. Some people were completely broken over this. The person who was the most broken, but just didn't show it, was Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division. He had been in a relationship with Gin. Gin had left with Aizen, making everything in his world turn upside down.

He didn't know what to think, or who to trust, so he buried himself in his work, hoping to find a cure to his emotionless sadness.

It had only been a couple days since he had recovered physically from Aizen's attack, but he still had a long way to heal emotionally from Gin's betrayal. Whenever he was alone, he would think to himself: Who was he going to laugh with? Who was going to love him? Would he ever love again? Who was going to be there when he was scared?

Shiro got up and looked out the window, seeing dark clouds hovering. 'Great…' He thought. He would just have to survive this night, alone. Then with a flash, everything went dark, and the rain started. Thunder announced itself loudly. Shiro flinched. He had hated that noise since he was a kid, and was afraid of it.  
Shiro decided to get home before it got too bad outside. He could just hide under the covers of his bed, and wait this storm out, just like he used to do before Gin came into his life.

He started walking towards his house as quickly as possible. A lightning bolt came very close to hitting him. He jumped and ran as fast as he could to get into the safety of his home. He closed the door quickly and ran into his room and hid. 'Damnit! Can't I handle something like this on my own?' He thought.

Byakuya had seen Shiro's actions and decided to see what was wrong. He walked over to the door and knocked, not wishing to bother Shiro by barging in. He didn't get an answer. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He looked around until he spotted a tuft of white hair coming from underneath a few blankets.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" No response. A thunderous crash from outside, a slight shaking of the body underneath the blanket. Another crash, another shake. "Captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya strode over to the shaking blankets and carefully lifted them, to reveal the small captain, his eyes closed, body shaking.

Shiro automatically opened his eyes when he felt the blankets being lifted up. He looked up and saw Byakuya standing above him. "Captain Kuchki…." He said as politely as he could. There was another crash. Shiro closed his eyes again, and his body shook.

"You don't like the sound of thunder?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Shiro shook his head in response.

Byakuya softly pried Shiro from the bed and held him. Shiro's eyes widened. "Wha?" He said.

"If you ever need anyone to be there for you, it is alright to ask me. You may not have guessed this, but I care deeply for you, and I know how much you've been hurting over Gin's betrayal." Byakuya said. Shiro didn't say a word, but snuggled into Byakuya's arms, feeling safe. He didn't even hear the thunder crashing while they were like this.

Maybe it was time for a change… Maybe it was time to throw away all of those painful memories and find someone new. Someone who wouldn't leave, ever. Someone who actually cared. He knew the answers to his questions. Who would he laugh with? Byakuya, well, maybe laughing wasn't an option, but still… Who was going to love him? Byakuya. Would he ever love again? Yes. Who was going to be there when he was scared? Again, Byakuya. Byakuya was the answer to all of his questions. Forgetting completely about Gin would be impossible, but at least now he had someone who would dull his pain and make him happy again….

**THE END!**

**Me: Well? Was that cute or what? **

**Shiro: … I still hate you…**

**Me: Well, fine, be that way. Maybe I should go ask Gin to rape you or something!**

**Shiro: Never mind! Did I ever tell you how much I admire you?**

**Me: Too late! Oh Gin!!**

**Shiro: *runs away***

**Gin: What?**

**Me: Go get em'.**

**Gin: *smiles and runs off after Shiro***

**Me: YAYS!! Anyway! R&R peoples, and give me good ideas for stories! I'm running out! And all flames will be used to burn my school to the ground!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH!!! And please! I know that I have bad grammar and spelling and stuff, so please, don't tell me I do. PLEASE?? I'm not perfect, and sometimes it makes me cry when people point that out! You guys aren't perfect either!**

**Shiro: *running past, away from Gin* BYEZZ!!**


End file.
